The One Without Skiing
by Takato the dreamer
Summary: Tai and Izzy both secretly like each other. Both try and use a ski trip to their advantage, but things don't go according to plan... Taishiro


Hello! Here is a trade I did recently. I hope you enjoy it!

Still don't own Digimon.

XxXxX

Tai stretched as he woke up in his cabin. He smiled to himself thinking about the day that was to come. All the guys, except Cody, had a yearly outing, going on a trip together. This year, since they were going in the winter break from college, several of the others suggested Skiing. Tai was all for this option...

XxXxXxXxX

"But I don't know how to ski, Tai!" Izzy said. He didn't want to effect everyone's time, but he also knew from experience he couldn't get out of these trips. Not that he didn't want to spend time with his friends, but they usually agreed on outdoor activities he had no interest in.

"You didn't know how to surf either, but you enjoyed that trip!"

"That's different." Izzy protested. "I could still use my laptop sitting on the beach, and it was still fun... and... the view was... nice." Tai failed to notice Izzy's blush at that.

"I can teach you." Tai offered. "I'll take my time, and teach you how it's done."

"R-really?" Izzy said, Tai still oblivious to the blush on Izzy's face. "You'd do that for me?"

Tai winked, and gave a thumbs up. "Of course."

XxXxXxXxX

Tai smiled at the memory, as he got his things ready, and went to go find Izzy, and put his plan in motion.

XxXxXxX

Tai knocked on Izzy's door. "Izzy?"

"Gah!" Tai could hear Izzy react from inside, and then a very surprising sound. It sounded like Izzy slammed his computer shut with incredible force. That wasn't like Izzy... But Tai just shrugged it off, thinking Izzy was just upset that he lost track of time, or something.

After another minute, Izzy opened the door.

"H-hey Tai..." Izzy said, zipping up his ski suit. Tai wasn't sure if he was nervous or it was just because he was trying to dress and talk.

"Are you ready?" Tai said with a wink, excited for this opportunity. Izzy was a little less enthusiastic.

"Do we really have to do this Tai?" Izzy said, glancing back at his laptop. Tai was sure he'd rather be on it, but Tai wasn't going to let this chance go by.

"It will be fun, I promise!" Tai said. Izzy sighed reluctantly, but he did want to spend time with Tai, so he went with it.

XxXxXxX

"Well... that's something you don't see every day..." Izzy said, as they walked over to a small hill, where they would start their training.

"What?" Tai asked, curiously.

"You're wearing your goggles... for a legitimate reason!"

Tai grinned, and blushed a little. He was happy Izzy couldn't see his face, since Tai was ahead of him.

As they got to the top of the hill, Tai looked at his surroundings. The hill was only about 50 feet down. The perfect size to practice on!

There was just one tiny problem with Tai's plan... he didn't actually know how to ski... But being the sports master he was, he was sure that it would be easy to figure out. Still, he didn't want to start Izzy off wrong, so he knew that he needed to figure out what to do on his own first... But he had to show Izzy the basics first.

"So, when you are going down, you want to balance your weight. If you don't lean backwards enough, you'll lose your balance and fall." That much seemed common sense to Tai.

"That makes sense now that you point it out." Izzy said. "I wouldn't have thought of it."

Tai smirked, seeing that it was working. Izzy was starting to be impressed already.

"Okay Izzy, first watch me go down the hill once, okay? Study my movements because I'm a pro!"

Izzy nodded, and Tai started down the hill. But he very quickly lost his balance and tumbled. His Skis fell off, and He rolled until he hit a tree.

"Are you okay?!" Izzy called.

Tai just laid there for a moment, but he felt fine. "...Yeah..."

"Good." Izzy replied, then he laughed. "You crashed into that tree like a pro!"

"Ha. Ha." Tai said dryly. He was once again glad that Izzy couldn't see his face, because he was very embarrassed. This wasn't the kind of image he was trying to project. Tai started to get up and-

"OWWWWWWW!" Tai screamed in pain. Izzy's laughing instantly stopped. He tore of his skis, and ran down the hill to Tai.

"Tai?! What's wrong?!"

Tai winced. "I think I sprained my ankle."

XxXxXxXxX

"Well..." Joe said, putting Tai's foot down, and covering it up with the blanket Tai was using. "It's definitely sprained. But I don't have the tools with me to help it heal, nor do I have any crutches. Unfortunately I think we need to cut the trip short."

"No!" Tai exclaimed. "I don't want everyone else to miss out on skiing because of me."

"It's fine, Tai." Davis said, trying to sound positive. "Your wellbeing is more important. Besides I already got to show up TK with my skills."

TK rolled his eyes. "Whatever. Anyway Davis' is right, if we all left, you wouldn't be able to help yourself. You couldn't even go to the bathroom."

"I'll stay." Izzy declared.

Joe frowned. "But why should you miss out on Skiing?"

Izzy shook his head. "I can't Ski. I wasn't really that interested in it anyway, only because Tai said he would teach me. So since I had no interest in it anyway, I should stay and take care of Tai."

"I could teach you..." Davis offered, but Izzy cut him off.

"No." Izzy suddenly looked so upset he was shaking. He was on the verge of crying, but he managed to hold back as he continued. "Tai got hurt because of me. It may not technically be my fault, but he is like this because of me. I need to be the one to keep an eye on him. Even if skiing was my idea of fun, I wouldn't enjoy it knowing the one I lo-ok up to is in pain."

Tai felt really bad that Izzy was upset. He flashed his trademark grin. "I'm not really in pain unless I move it."

"You can't lay perfectly still forever. I need to be the one to help you."

Everyone could see how determined Izzy was, so they wished them both the best, and headed out again.

"Call me if you need ANYTHING." Joe insisted on his way out.

After everyone was gone, Tai looked at Izzy, with a worried look on his face.

"Izzy? You don't really blame yourself for this do you?"

Izzy shook his head. "I know it's not really my fault, but in a way it is."

Tai sighed. "The truth is... I don't have any idea how to ski."

"Huh?" Izzy blinked, confused.

"I thought it would be easy... and I just wanted... to spend time with you."

Izzy blushed. "W-well that makes me feel better... other than you lying to me."

"Yeah... I'm sorry about that." Tai said looking away. It was obvious that he did feel bad about it, besides the fact it got him hurt.

"I forgive you." Izzy said, with a slight smile.

"Thank you." Tai said, smiling back.

"Anything I can do for you, right now?" Izzy asked, wanting to help out in any way he could.

"Um... I have to pee already." Tai said, blushing.

"Oh. Well, I'll help you with that..." Izzy said, also blushing. This would be a true test of will power for him.

Tai nodded, and removed the blanket he was covered up in. He was only wearing a pair of boxers. Izzy had seen Tai's muscular chest before, but he had never been as close as he was about to...

After Tai moved to the edge of the bed, and swung his legs down, Izzy sat down right next to him and put his arm around him, and Tai put his arm around Izzy.

"Here we go Tai, 1-2-3!"

With that, they both stood up. Luckily the bathroom wasn't far away. Izzy wasn't very strong, but he supported Tai as best as he could as Tai hopped along to the toilet. As they reached the toilet, Tai spoke quietly.

"I know it's awkward but.. can you keep holding me while I...?"

"Of course." Izzy nodded.

As Tai did his business, Izzy showed true willpower by staring at the ceiling the whole time.

Afterward, he helped Tai over to wash his hands, and then back to bed. Only after Tai was safely back in bed did Izzy process where his hands had been. He couldn't believe he was holding onto Tai's torso, the torso he had been admiring all this time...

"Do you... need anything else?" Izzy asked, eager to help.

Tai shook his head with a faint smile. "Nah, Thank you for being there for me Izzy."

Izzy smiled back. "Anytime, Tai."

The rest of the day, Tai was in good spirits. Izzy found some cards and board games that kept them busy. They joked, and had fun. Both guys happy for the bonding time they were having with the ones they secretly loved.

However, as it started to get darker outside, and Tai needed to go to the bathroom again, Izzy could see Tai getting a little more depressed. He knew it must be had for someone like Tai, so independent and full of life being stuck in a bed, and being dependent on someone else.

Finally, around 10 at night, Izzy yawned.

"Someone's tired. You should go to bed."

Izzy frowned. "Um, about that..."

"Hm?" Tai had no idea where this was going.

"I can't really leave you. You might need the bathroom in the night, or a drink or... something."

Izzy could see in Tai's face, that made him a little more depressed, but he tried to hide it with his smile.

"I'll be fine. I shouldn't have to go again. You should be in your own comfortable bed."

"I'm not going anywhere. I'm going to sleep right here on the floor." Izzy said, pointing. "I'm not leaving your side."

Tai had a thought. On one hand, he wanted to say it. He wanted the excuse. But then, he didn't want to force Izzy into an awkward situation. But he decided to chance it.

"If you stay with me, you're sleeping in my bed, with me."

Izzy looked away quickly as a blush formed on his face. "I-I can't. You need the room and-"

"This is a king-size bed! There is plenty of room! Besides... if you are going to stay here because of me.. at least be comfortable."

Tai was glad he took a chance, but decided that if Izzy protested again, he would let him be.

"...Okay."

Tai was really surprised, but didn't complain.

After Izzy helped Tai get ready for bed, he got ready himself. He really wanted to sleep in just his boxers, since that's how he usually slept and because he didn't think he's get a chance to be that close to Tai again, but he didn't want things to be too awkward, so he put on a T-shirt to sleep in as well.

As Izzy walked out of the bathroom and towards the bed, Tai was disappointed too. But since he didn't know how Izzy usually slept, he didn't say anything.

Tai scooted over to one side, and Izzy crawled in the other. As the he got comfortable, he turned off the light.

"Izzy?" Tai spoke softly.

"Yeah Tai?"

"...Thank you. For taking care of me."

Izzy smiled to himself. He was glad Tai couldn't see him blushing.

"Of course. I'm happy to help."

With that, they both went to sleep.

XxXxXxXxX

"...Izzy?" Tai said softly, gently shaking him.

"Mhm?" Izzy said, barely awake.

"I... Gotta pee. Can you help me?"

Izzy hated being waken up in general, but this was for Tai. He was going to help him.

"Of course."

Izzy held him up again and walked him into the bathroom.

After they got back to bed, and laid back down. Izzy very quickly started to doze off again.

"Izzy?" Tai called again, quietly. His voice was breaking up, like he was about to cry, but Izzy didn't notice.

"Mhm?"

"...Thank you again, for taking care of me."

"Of course." Izzy said half asleep.

"I... have ruined your trip. Made you spend all your time with me. I am sorry." Tai wiped his eyes, very glad Izzy couldn't see him.

"Don't worry." Izzy said groggily. "I love taking care of you. I had a great day. It really made me realize just how much I love you."

When those last words left his lips, his eyes shot open.

"I mean...!" Izzy jumped out of bed and turned the light on. "I didn't mean... I mean I... did... but I... Tai? Why are you crying?"

"A few reasons now." He said. "It's been so hard thinking that I was forcing you into this, because, I... love you. This whole thing was a plan to get you to like me! And what do I do? I go and screw it up and make you upset, and have to take care of me. But... you... do love me?"

Izzy nodded slowly. "I... have for a while, but until today... or yesterday depending on what time it is... I thought it was just an attraction. You know how I get weird when we talk about that surfing trip?"

Tai nodded.

"I... took a video of you surfing, with your shirt off... and you coming back to the beach all wet..." Izzy swallowed, nervous he was upsetting Tai, but Tai was smiling.

"So that's why when I knocked on your door you slammed your laptop shut?"

Izzy nodded. "I'm sorry. I hope you don't think I'm creepy."

Tai shook his head. "No! I... I'm flattered! So... you... love me? And you aren't upset that the whole skiing thing was a ploy?"

"No," Izzy said, getting an evil grin. "It got me closer to you."

Tai was so happy that Izzy felt the same way, and wanting to have his arms around him, he lept off the bed, and wrapped his arms and leg around Izzy, Kissing him back.

Izzy... focused more on kissing him back then on trying to balance...

XxXxXxX

"So what happened?" Joe asked, as Tai and Izzy both lay in bed, both embarrassed.

"I... was walking Tai to the bathroom again, and I wasn't fully awake, and I lost my balance." Izzy lied, not ready to share with the group exactly what did happen.

"Well, we're going to leave soon. After everyone else is done packing we'll come help you two get packed and to the car, and then we'll take you to the hospital."

"Thank you Joe." Tai said with a smile.

As he shut the door, they both sighed in relief that he seemed to buy it.

"I'm sorry that I sprained your ankle too, Izzy." Tai said, putting an arm around Izzy.

"It was an accident." Izzy said, "And besides the pain after... the first few moments were pretty romantic."

Tai leaned over and kissed him. "Hopefully our real dates will be less painful."

Izzy smiled. "Hopefully. I love you Tai."

"I love you too, Izzy."

And with that, they cuddled until they came back to help them get ready.

Meanwhile...

Outside the door, Joe removed his ear from the door with a smirk.

"I knew it..."

The End


End file.
